Purple's Escape
by InvaderSponge
Summary: Purple runs away after he gets into a fight with red! which planet could he run away to with his sir unit HIR? RaPr, PaZr and even some GaDr later one! Please review : !
1. Chapter 1: First Betrayal

Chapter 1: First Betrayal

**A****/****N****: ****hey****, ****hope ****you ****guys ****enjoy ****this****! ****Its ****my ****first ****fic****. ****Please ****review ****and ****let ****me ****know ****how ****my ****writing ****is****!**

Tallest purple pulled the door behind him shut with his hands. He was sweating from all the lights and lasers in the convention hall planet, Conventia. The great Assigning had just finished and all the officials were heading back to their rooms in the hotel near to the convention hall. He returned to the Massive and wanted to find Tallest Red so that they could talk about the preceedings.

After the problem that was Operation Impending Doom 1, Purple felt sure this would go better. Even though Zim had turned up, they had managed to send him away, hopefully to his "death". They had a legion of highly competent Invaders spreading forth throughout the galaxy like a big virus. Victory was asured.

Purple let a smile spread across his face as he entered his bed chamber. Red was already there waiting for him, spread out on his bed, relaxing after the strenus ceremony.

He hovered over to his own bed, throwing himself onto the bed spread. He sighed.

"Well I think that went well", he said, gazing around at the scarlet wallpaper spread around the room. "Accept when you forgot your lines."

Red frowned a cross the room. "I'm telling you it'll be fine." he replied. "No one will pick up on it."

Purple shrugged and sat up. He was silent for a while then started to laugh.

"I cant believe you hit me with the laser," he laughed.

Red chuckled as he got up from his bed, spreading his arms out in a stretch in freedom.

"Twice", he giggled as he hovered over to Purple's bed.

The two of them sat together for a while, grinning as they remembered the day. Invader Skoodge bursting into tears at the equiping station; the SIR unit that fell to pieces when Purple threw it; Zim making a fool of himself in front of the whole army.

Red turned to Purple, puitting his arm around him. "You were good with your speech," he said.

Pupple blushed as he looked back, "No you would have done it better," he replied. Red smacked him in the ribs in fun. "Whatever." he grinned as they both laughed. Purple responded well to this, spreading his arms around him as they laughed. red hugged him, pulling him against him as Purple pulled him down to the bed. Their laughter continued even as it slowed, Reds fingers drifting over Purple's cheek. they smiled for a while, eyes narrowing as their breath slowed.

Purple felt safe, relaxing into Reds touch, finally feeling himself drift off. He could hear doors closing in the distance, the cafeteria guys clearing up, a voice in the other room. Suddenly Red's antenna flicked, pulling himself away from Purple's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Purple asked, blinking.

"Nothing, I'm just ... tired," he said. He sighed, lifting himself and vanishing within the folds of the other bed spread.

Suddenly feeling cold, Purple laid back - feeling dissapointed. He didn't feel tired. He got up for a "walk".

He hovered out of the room and went down the corridoor, lost in thinking. He didn't feel right.

On his way back he was snacking on some donught, brought out of his thoughtgful stupour by a voice. It sounded like Red.

Not wanting to be discovered, he crept to the door and pressed up against it, listening closely.

"The ceremony today was a distaster!" Red hissed.

Shocked and, hurt Purple opened the door slowly and peaked in. The room was dark, but he could see a pair of red eyes gazing up to at a screen on the side wall. On the screen which Purple couldnt believe was a control brain. Its mechanical voice echoed back to Red.

"It is tradition," the voice echoed, "that is your end of this deal. We cannot simply replace a Tallest on a wim. The people will not accept it."

Purple's squeedlyspooch sank.

Red retoarted angrily: "But he is useless! He always says such foolish things! He messes everything up!"

He turned around and Purple ducked away from the opening. He could hear Red stomping away from the screen but his voice dropped to a whisper: "And if we weren't behind the scenes, cleaning everything up, nothing would get done."

Purple was shaking. He wanted to burst in and fight for himself, but he couldn't. He was to hurt and to afraid.

They were going to get rid of him!

**A****/****N****: :****O****ooooh****, ****how ****was ****that****? ****Just ****wait ****for ****chapter**** 2 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

**A****/****N****: ****disclaimer****: ****I ****dont ****own ****Invader ****zim****. ****Johnen ****Vasquez ****does****. ****Anyway ****heres ****chapter**** 2! :****D ****thanks ****you ****who ****have ****reviewed ****already****! :) ****keep ****em ****coming**

Purple hovered quickly down the hallway. It was very quiet because of it being night time, and most of the crew of the Massive in space where asleep. He couldn't stay here anymore, not now that he knew they were after him. It was only a matter of time before they were quickly baring down him. The hallways were so dark he could barely see a thing other than little flashing red lights on the walls. This was good though as it meant no one could see him.

He would have went back to his room to grab his stuff ... if he had anything worth taking. But now, he just needed to escape. Quickly.

Purple didn't get far though before he was cut off by the person he last wanted to see... red.

"Where do you think YOUR going," Purple spat, acusingly.

"I could ask you the same thing," Red growled, "what are YOUR doing here."

"I heard what you were up to," Purple said, "I don't like it."

"Your not supposed to like it," he replied, "and it's none of your business anyway."

"None of my business!" His eyes welled up. "We could get killed!"

Red narrowed his eyes. "I'll be fine." he whispered. "I suppose your just going to run away though, huh?" he yelled.

Purple wanted to shout back, but he couldn't. He didn't want to wake the whole ship. Instead, he just turned and fled.

He couldn't take an escape pod of course. They were programed to head straight back to Judgementia. He had to quickly think of another plan. Snapping his fingers in realtaliation, he darted down another corridoor quickly to the only other option. The snack pods.

Would Red alert the rest of the crew to his escape? He didn't know. Hopefully it wouldn't matter soon...

When he got to the pod he quickly wretched open the doors with his right hand. He pulled himself inside and hid amonst the crates of snacks in the snack pod. But there wasn't enough time to search for a planet to escape to before Red gets here. Thinking quickly back to the previous day, he pulled up a trash tube quickly up from the ground.

Finding the right pieces, he threw them quickly together and looked down at his finished SIR unit. Holding his breath, he flicked the swithc on to switch it on. The robots eyes light blue.

"HIR, reporting for duty." it yelled.

Purple paused. "What does the 'H' stand for?" he asked.

"High-speed." answered the droid.

"Oh. OK" said purple. And smiled. He could tell he and the robot were going to get on.

"Alright HIR," he said. "Set a course for a planet to escape to, quickly!" He paused and thought carefully. "And make sure," he added, "that there is no Irken invader invading on it."

The robot's eyes flashed red. "Yes! My master!" it saluted before typing into the control pad on the wall. He felt a quake spread quickly through the floor and the pod detatched from the Massibe like a bullet out of hell.

Back in the cockpit, Purple could only imagine Red's screams of anger. "MY SNACKSSSSSSS!"

**A****/****N****: ****chapter**** 3 ****baking ****in ****the ****oven****! ****I ****bet ****you ****cant ****wait****, ****I ****sure ****cant****. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Second Betrayal

Chapter 3: SecondBetrayal

**A****/****N****: ****this****'****ll ****be ****a ****short ****one****, ****sorry ****x****(( ****next ****one ****will ****be ****long ****though****! ****i****'****m ****so ****glad ****people ****seem ****to ****like ****this ****so ****far****, ****thanks ****guys****!**

The Massive's crew all turned to look at their Tallest standing before the glass, whaling into the depths of space. Red seemed preplexed standing alone in front of all those people but he kept shouting anyway. It was a quiant shout that grew in intensity when he realized that purple couldnt hear him in the depths of space. The pilot rushed over, standing at his side.

"My tallest!" he cried, "what's going on?"

Red couldn't speak. He simply turned and pointed to a control panel were there was a diagram of the Masive... **missing ****it****'****s ****snack ****pods****.**

The crew all fell silent. They knew Red would be angry without his snacks. And that meant they were all in trouble.

Red sighed and went back to his chair, lifting his last (and only) snack: the pasta he had been eating before. He pulled the spork out of it grugingly and brought the food to his lips. As he placed the coils of pasta into his mouth, a look of sadness passed over him. He wanted to savour this. Make it last.

Suddenly, he stood up to his feet.

"OK." he said, gazing over to where the huge screen stood.

"Call the control brans, we need to tell them that Tallest purple is gone."

Purple wretched himself awake at the sound of HIR calling him.

"Master," she said with a buzzing tone, "we have arrived at our destination planet."

He stood up in the pod and looked out the window. "What is this rock called?" he asked.

"The planet", she responded, "is Earth."

They flew over the surface so HIR could gather information until finaly, they landed between two other buildings. The two stepped out of the pod and HIR started programing it to change shape.

Metal plates slid around and pipes shot into the ground. The whole thing started to rearange itself until were there used to be a pod, a new house stood.

Standing before the new building, he pressed the button on his hologram generator that would cloak him in his new Earth-disguise.

**A****/****N****: ****can ****you ****guess ****whatll ****look ****like****? :****o****! ****youll ****just ****have ****to ****wait ****for ****chapter**** 4 ;)!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Skin

Chapter 4: NewSkin

**A****/****N****: ****hey****, ****sorry ****this ****one ****took ****so ****long****. ****It ****took ****me ****ages ****to design ****his ****disguise****. ****Thank ****you ****all ****for ****the ****reviews****! :****D**

Purple stepped into the wrid machine and it started making lots of noises and it make him into something new. A great flash of light exploded and he stood and smiled at HIR in his new clothes. spreading his arms, he asked "How do I look?"

He had some fishnets covering his arms and a black t-shirt that said "PUNK IS DEAD." On his arms he had lots of bracelets that clinked together, some supporting cancer research and others with little messages like "Im cute!" or "I dont bite... much." He had a spiked collar and a black trenchcoat that went down to his knees, and on his legs he had black skinny jeans with white nikes. On his head he had a purple wig which fell down over his left eye.. He had some guyliner on too and his contact lenses were a deep blue. To hide his irken skin he worse white face makeup, suiting his atier.

Hovering over to HIR, hovever, she said "I dont think you should float"

Pausing, he thought aout it and took off his hover belt. It didnt feel right though. How could he move like he was hovering, he thought? So, reaching into the machine he pulled out a pair of skates.

Shoving them on, he smiled. "It's just like floating!" he said and started to skate about. He really liked his new clothes, they felt so much better than his tallest outfit, it got so boring wearing the same thing every day.

Skating to his base in his purple and black skates he flopped onto the couch and flipped on the TV. He sighed as ann angry monkey popped up on screen and he smiled.

Settling into the couch he thought it would be good to finally be free of responsibleitys. It would be good here on earth. Until...

"Master," HIR said, "if you don't want to look superstitious, all humans at a young age go to aplace called 'Skool' "

Purple looked down on himself. Sure he was pretty tall at least compared to the humans. But he was thin and, thanks to his clothes looked really young. He gave a huge sigh.

"Is skool just like the training that smeets go through?" he suspected, askeng HIR.

"I believe so", she replied.

His squeedlyspooch sank. He rembered when he was a smeet in the training grounds when he was always picked on a lot. Back then he wasn't the tallest in his class. No, that was Red. The other irkens would laugh at him for being short and for being overly sensitive. Red had always protected him though.

He didnt start growing fully until he was in the irken elites. He spent so long looking for respect and now look where he was. Exiled from his people, on a distant planet about to relife his bad childhood in a new 'training ground.' And this time he didn't even have red to protect him.

HIR was right though. He didn't want to look sucpitious. He supposed if he was going to hide from Red he would have to hide from the humans as well.

He stood outside the intimating gate to the skool, putting off going in for as long as possible. When he finally did the first thing he saw was the hunched over teacher. His breath caught in his throught. She was nearly twice as tall as him!

He had never really expeirenced this before... but he supposed he would just have to get used to it. Standing up, the tall lady patted him on the shoulder, hissing like a snake and saying

"welcome to the skool, this is Purple, our newest, most hopeless arm to add to the body of students. You!" she pointed at a random kid, "to the underground classroom!"

The random kid went down ahole, and purple gulped, taking his seat up the back. He was shaking a lot.

Misses Bitters started giving her typical doom lectuer, while Purple was exposed to his classmates. They all turned on this weird kid, who was pasty white with lots of make up on.

"Your weird" scoffed Zita, snorting and turning her nose up at him. "Yeeeahhh" corused the class. Purple lowered his head, feeling lots of bad feelings invading his squeedlyspooch. He just wanted a new chance, a new life... besides! He was taller than all these guys, what right did they have to push him around! …. But it was too late, he felt worthless - and could feel himself on the verge of tears. He couldn't do this without red... He couldnt do this... he could-

Suddenly though, another kid jumped up. "FOOOOLISHH EARTH-A-NOIDS, shut youre NOISE TUBES. Just calm down and grab some snacks." Purple gasped when he saw the kid. It looked like he was ….

Waddling over to Purple, the kid put his hand on his shoulder, "It's alright. Heh. They're always harsh on the new kid. I'll protect you though."

Purple sniffed, "Thanks."

He didn't know why it caught to him so badly. He was the 'Tallest'. But without Red he felt like somehow he wasnt...

**A****/****N****: ****hmm****, ****who ****could ****that ****kid ****be****? ;) ****you ****can ****probably ****guess ****ha ****ha**


	5. Chapter 5: Guilt

Chapter 5: Guilt

**A****/****N****: ****hey ****sorry ****I ****havent ****been ****updateing****. ****I****'****ve ****been ****ill ****recently****! :'( ****If ****you ****want ****me ****to ****get ****better****, ****lets ****see ****some ****reviews****! ****jk****, ****felling ****good**** ;)**

Purple eyed the other kid and looked at him to realise that he was no oridnary kid. With his green skin and his no ears. No, he looked like …. an alien.

"Are you?" he said to the boy. But he stopped himself. He knew that face this Irken was none other than Zim!

And if he knew Zim, he was faithful to the tallest to the end and would turn purple in without a second thought!

"Am I what?" Zim asked, "am I AMAZIIIIIING!" he screeched. "Of course! I am the almighty ZIM!"

Purple grinned sheepishly. When he wasn't the tallest anymore, Zim was actually quiet likeable. Mrs Bitters finally finished saying doom and called for the class to seatle down.

"Seatle down class!" she called, "Purple take your seat and sit the doom down." At that moment the bell rang. She looked begruginly over the class. "Alright you're free to go …. for now."

The class shufled out uncomfrotable and Purple caught up with Zim. However, to his shock, there was already a kid talking to Zim at the time.

"I know what you're doing, _ZIM__!_" the big head boy shouted.

"I don't know what your talking about, big-head _DIB__!_" Zim retoarted smugly.

"I'll let you go for now, Zim" the boy with big head said, "but if you ever make a mistake, I'll be there. And then the hole world will know that youre trying to overthrow us all!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Zim said to the big-headed Dib, "I'm perfectly inocent in all this."

"One day Zim!" big-head yelled, "I'm warning you!" He ran off to catch ghosts or something.

Purple looked over at Zim and patted his shoulder to get his attension. "Who were you talking to just there?" he implored.

"Oh, you heard that?" Zim said and looked away. "Heh. Their just a pain, dont worry about it?" he said.

Purple was acking to tell zim who he really was but he knew he couldn't risk it. He would just have to keep deceving him for now. He skated along side him for a while before asking him:

"Hey, I'm pretty hungry, do you wanna go get some snacks?" he said pointing towards the cafeteria and his belly.

Zim followed his pointy hand and shook his head. "Oh you don't want to go _there_ for food. There food is terrible."

Purple blinked in surprise before zim said "Come on …. I'll show you."

He took them to a small caf é near the skool with a sign above it that said "Starbucks. Zim took them inside and ordered them both a venti caramel frappachino with cream.

"So where did you used to come from?" Zim asked Purple.

Uh oh...

Purple had to think fast but he didn't know any places on Earth. He couldn't believe he was going to be caught so soon after getting here. Unless... He snaped his fingers with an idea.

"AAURHG" he yelled "BRAINFREEZY" he dropped from his chair and began to roll on the floor cluching his eyes.

Zim burst out laughing but slowly stopped himself, leaning over purple. "Are you okay?" he chuckled.

Purple began to laugh as well and they both collapsed into fats of laughter again. For a moment, Purple felt like he was back on the Massive with red again.

Zim offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet (skates). He was pulled him into an embrace to support him. He closed his eyes grinning for a moment until the guilt washed over him.

Even though Red had betrayed him, hadnt he just betrayed Red just as much by leaving?

"I …. gotta go," Purple stuttered and wheeled out of the caf é, leaving zim to ponder what he had done wrong.

Purple arrived back at his house feeling a mixture of happy and sad about the day. Hopefully tomorrow would be better he though as he collapsed on the couch to watch his favourite show with HIR.

**A****/****N****: ****oh ****man****! ****Purples ****getting ****a ****pretty ****rough ****time****! ****But ****don****'****t ****worry ****it ****wont ****all ****be ****sad****! ****Keep ****on ****reading ****and ****I****'****ll ****keep ****updating****!**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunited

Chapter 6: Reunited

**A****/****N****: ****Long ****one ****this ****time****, ****tell ****me ****what ****you ****guys ****think****! ****and ****thank y****ou ****so ****so ****much ****for ****all ****the ****reviews ****Ive ****got ****so ****far****! :))**

The next day, Purple headed into skool feeling awkward about meeting Zim again. He skated into the classroom right past Zim who avodied his gaze. He sped up to the back and took his seat next to Gaz. Up at the front,

Large head Dib was glaring at Zim and whispering things that purple couldnt hear an account of being so far at the back. Mrs Bitters was saying doom" again as usul and the class were all entirely board.

He couldnt wait for the bell to ring. The bell rang and they all headed out for break.

purple was planning on finally talking with Zim about the preivous day, but zim was no where to be found! He scoped around a little before coming face to face with the big headed Dib.

"Hey, I don't think we've spoken yet" the boy with the gargrantan head said.

Purple shook his own head and agree: "Yeah well , we havent really needed to?"

"Well you may know this already, but zim is an alien" he said cooldly. Man, he had a big head.

Purple pretened to be shockes so he clasped his hand to his mouth. Then he realised that humans didn't believe in aliens and un clasped his hand.

"I don't believe you," he said, sketicly. "I think he's normal. And I don't know why your yelling me."

"Just in case of warning. Your his best friend so I think you should know the truth. That is. If you don't know the truth now." Big head.

"Whatever" purple dismised and skated away to look for zim. Best friend? he though. That made him happy. He didn't have many friends before now. Before Zim, it was only really Red. His squeedlyspooch stared to flutter.

He finally found Zim coming out of the bathroom in the playground. "Sorry I ran off" he said as he swung the door open. "I had to wash out the FILTHY gum that the DIB creature put in my hair."

"Actuly I think that was Gaz" said Purple. Zim just glared at him. Purple looked around for something to do and caught side of something across the playground.

"Hey," he asked. "Wanna shoot some hoops?" Zim grinned back in answer.

Purple got his ball. He could feel everyone watching him. Smirking, he'd thought he'd show all those eyes what was up. And then he WAS up, shooting his ball perrfectly into the basket from half court. Giving Zim a thumbs up

and Zim looked worried.

Zim finally got his game on and turned around so his back was facin g the basket. Purple booed but Zim tossed the ball into the air and it spun into the basket, scoring a goal.

The whole skool cheered, even dib looked shocked and Mrs bitters gave a standing ovation.

Purple shook his head, snorting as he grabbed two basketballs an bouncing them off the ground as he jumped up into the air, flipping a couple of times before landing his balls. skating on the ground, the whole skool went wilde and picked purple up above their heads, shotting "YEAH"!"

Zim looked sad, but threw a basketball at Purples head, laughing as that made him feel better.

Purple laughed as well as the ball smashed his head. The crowd put him down and he walked (skated) over to Zim who slapped him on the back hartily.

"Good game," he said as the bell rang for them all to go back into class. "Hey," Zim asked. "I don't normally say this to EARTHAN- I mean, people but..."

"... do you want to come back to my bas- house today after skool?"

Purple blushed and said sure.

The rest of the day dragged on when all he wnated it to do was end so he could go to Zims house. Finally the bell rang and he rushed home to pick up HIR, after disgising her of course.

He dressed her up in a bunny costume and tied a leash round her neck. He then headed over to zims place with HIR in toe.

When he got to the door he buzed the bell and the door opened. Two robots came out to answer but Zim appeared and shoed them away.

"Hey sorry about my parents," he said. usering Purple into the rooms. The house was very like purples own one and had quite simpilar furnisher. He supposed it was because they were both irken. Zim also had a dog called Gir or something.

"so," Purple began. "Dib really seems to have it on for you."

"Yes," zim stated ringing his hands. "He has been a pain in my squee- my side ever since I moved to this pla- part of town."

Unbenowst to them, that very same big head boy was starring at them through the window.

The pear of them continued talking for a few minutes until the doorbelt rang. "Heh?" Zim explaimed.

He walked to the door and pressed a button on it, making an invisible hole appear which he looked out of. On the other side it was ….

"The Dib thing!" Zim said. "Why is his head so big," purple yelled in confusion.

"GIR!" zim commanded, "I order you to distract the meat animal so that me and Purple can enjoy our time together in peace!"

The dog nodded. This was strange. It went to the door and walked out it. Purple listened from the other side.

"Well hi there!" it yelled at the large headed man. "Master said …." he stopped talking and looked down at his hands. Suddenly he walked around the back of the house giggling maniacly. Dib looked bemuzed for a momint and then followed.

"Thank gosh!" said zim and turned away from the door. Suddenly Purple gasped. He realesed that one of zims "fake" contact lenses had come out and stuck to the door.

"What?" he said at the expresion on Purples face. Suddenly he noticed the missing contact lenses. He gasped with shock and covered his eye with his hands, knocking off his wig as he did so.

"no" he screamed, "Don't look at me!"

"Why not?" purple asked looking at the others long antennas and deep pink eyes. "You're beatiful" he said pulling Zim closer to him.

**A****/****N****: ****hot ****damn****!**


	7. Chapter 7: Promise

Chapter 7: Promise

**A/N: ****its a shame Red's been left out so far. Let's fix that! ;)!**

Purple's mind flashed back to his time on Irk.

**Flashback**

He gaized up at the control brain mountened on the wall. they had called him here a hour a go.

"tallest Purple we are conserned about invader zim." they spoke in a booming voice.

"But sirs" purple responed, "He hasnt done antything wrong?"

"Surely you can tell" they said "that something is a miss." Their was a long pause and purple fijeted with his hands behind is back.

"Im worried too..." he wispered, loud enough for the brians to hear him.

"This needs delt with purple" the cotrol brain said before incating that he should leave.

"I know... Ill fix it." he repiled and left.

The doors slid open and he stepped out of the room. On the other side, Red was waiting for him. Purple was ladel with guilt.

"Hey, how did it go?" red asked him. "You know I really could have used you at todays speech."

Pupple ignored the first question and responded "Why? what happened?" he asked.

"I messed up some of the lines," Red said sheepingly, looking away in shame.

Purple placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "You always mess these things up." Red punched him, smirking a little. Purple laughed.

"It'll all be okay." he said to red.

"Purple..." Red began. "Promise me that youll always be around for me." He paused. "You know, I always feel better when you're around."

Purple laughed, "Man Red, you're so clingy." But he pulled him into an embrace anyways. The pair parted slightly, but Red didn't let go. Their laughter had begun to die down, and purple could see a look in reds eyes that made his heart skip a beat. He felt bad, but didn't protest. He felt himself being drawn closer, their lips inches away...

**End ****flashback**

Puirples lips bruhsed down on zims, guilt layced between there kiss.


End file.
